Tears Of Tragedy
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: SPOILER FOR DH. Stop reading if you haven't read the book. Gone? Ok. Geroge's POV when he finds out about Fred's death. W: Sad. Death. Denial. Oneshot.


**WARNING: Extreme spoiler for Deathly Hallows!** Turn back NOW if you have not read the book, otherwise, too bad. Sucks for you, kuz you know something now. So, as for warnings, there's death (duh), extreme denial, a little off from the story in that I didn't mention George's lack of ear, but that's irrelevant. Also, Hermione bears the news of the death. Only a bit off... It's mostly George's thoughts and denial.

**D/c:** JKR Owns Harry Potter, and has ended the saga wonderfully. However, I was devistated when Fred died, so here's what happens when George finds out, from my POV.

Please enjoy. And review. Positively I hope?  
--

--Tears of tragedy--

"You're wrong, you're wrong Hermione!" I yelled shakily to her. I felt guilty that she had recoiled a bit, but this was an evil below Voldemort, the sickest, cruelest joke she could possibly play.

"He's gone George." Hermione sobbed, looking to my parents for help. Their faces were wide and horror struck. They had accepted it, too easily! Couldn't they tell that she was lying?

"You're wrong!" I shouted again, ignoring my stinging eyes and the white-hot tears forming there. "It wasn't him! It can't have been! He wouldn't leave me..." I tried explaining to her, but her arms wrapped around her body in seemingly an attempt to comfort herself.

"No. He died. He died George..." Her voice was lost to tears and she turned away, my mother being held by my father, Hermione rushing away to gather the rest of my family. Charlie and Bill were around here somewhere, they'd tell her she was mistaken. They'd make her sorry for tricking us.

Then the worst came: Percy and Ron carried in the rag doll body. Fred's eyes still looked at me, but their glint was gone. He even still held the slight mischievous smirk that meant he was about to jump up, he was about to shout _"Fooled you!"_. But he didn't. They laid him on the table and there was something I thought I'd never see: my brother, Percy, who had ousted himself from the family name, who had come crawling back hours earlier, was crying. He'd always said that emotions only got in the way, he'd never gotten really attached to anything. He had walked out on his family for Merlin's sake! But he stood there, streaks down his cheeks where the soot had washed away, talking to himself, pleading that this hadn't happened.

I looked next to Ron, who was equally convinced that Fred had left us. His eyes were as blank as Fred's were, face pale even under layers of dirt and sweat. He stared into the cold face of my twin, looking between him and me, as to compare the state of us. Ginny ran forward, pushing past me, in effort to see the body.

"He's not gone." I tried to tell her as she let out a wail of horror. She looked up at me for a second with pure hatred in her eyes, as though she were angry with me, as though it were my fault that Fred had done this.

"George..." The first words Ron had spoken, were scared, low, and shaky. He was afraid to say whatever he was about to, and with good reason. He was going to tell me what they all had accepted. He was not dead!

"He's still here!" I cried, cutting off anything he'd tried to say. He gave up instantly and looked away. I brushed my hand across my eyes, everyone crying was starting to effect me. My eldest brothers came finally, running to the congregation. Charlie let out a sob that shook his entire, muscled body, something that seemed foreign for a man his stature. Bill wrapped his arms around Charlie, those two had always shared a special bond, and Charlie cried into his shoulder, while silent tears dripped into his hair from the elder above. Ginny was crying so hard that her entire frame was shaking violently, and Ron was still looking between the two of us, desperation etched into his face.

I couldn't even bare to see my parents at the moment, hearing them was enough. I fought my way past everyone, although they didn't resist me, and was face to upside down face with my twin. My twin... the other half of me. The part that only I understood. And he to me. We were one in the same, two halves of a whole, there for each other over anyone else. Rage suddenly consumed me. Why couldn't anyone understand me? He hasn't left us! He hasn't left me. He can't, he promised that we'd be together forever and not even death could force us apart. _Not. Even. Death._

I reached out to touch his face, to feel the freckles on his cheek, to feel the whisper of breath on my fingers. The skin was icy, stretched tight and frozen, still as stone. There were the freckles, placed just where mine were, but they weren't warm. There was no colour left in his skin, and my hand seemed too dark to be mine, compared to his face. His eyes, my eyes, stared at me, but this mirror was foggy and faded. Something was wrong. This wasn't Fred. It wasn't my twin. I wasn't me. It couldn't be...

"George?" Ron tried again, his voice broken like a child's, even though he was now, officially, in every sense, an adult. The voice cut through my mind and slashed open my eyes. Tears washed over my face, and I watched through blurry vision as the hot drips hit Fred in the face, hopefully warming his skin, hopefully giving him back part of our soul.

"He'll wake up... Just wait, you'll see." I tried telling them, even though my heart was shattering, my brain seemingly dulled as half of me was freezing in front on my face. "He'll w-wake up..." My voice cracked, raised in pitch and I felt the tiny piercing in my soul growing, the little black hole swallowing any thought, any memories, any feeling left in me. I only had the desire to join him once more, to laugh with him and to see him smile. I felt myself growing as cold as he was. I stared into the foggy, fading, broken mirror and everything around me disappeared. There were no tears, just warm drops of my soul attempting to bring back it's other half.

_'George...'_

"He's not gone! Don't tell me he is..." I squeezed my eyes tight against the voices, gripping my twin's shirtfront as tightly as I could. He wasn't there. He wasn't coming back. I'd never see his smiling face again, there was no one to finish my sentences, no one to confide in when no one trusted me, there would be no more troublesome duo, there was no more us. He was dead, gone, never coming back and it was just me. He'd left me alone, like he promised he wouldn't. We were to grow old and die together, we were to have families, to never be one without the other. Anywhere we went, the other was there. We were each other, we were one, only the world saw us as two.

_'George.'_ More persistent now. I shook my head angrily, not wanting to hear someone say it, refusing to say it myself. I was feeling cold, empty and I did not want to even exist without my mirror, without Fred.

_'Don't you even recognize your own twin's voice?'_ Came the slightly insulted voice in my ears. I looked around desperately, but no one had said anything and I knew it.

"Fred..." I whispered, but eyes turned to him, worried that I'd be irrational, scared that I was still in denial, afraid I was going insane.

_'In here Forgie, in your heart, like I always have been.'_ My breathing came quicker now, though weather in hope or fear of insanity, I wasn't sure.

_'Fred?'_ I thought tentatively, feeling slightly foolish and utterly confused.

_'There ya go! 'Bout time really.'_ Came the joking voice of Fred Weasley, as jolly as it had ever been. I focused my eyes on the body, as to not attract attention to the conversation inside my head. It had to be a memory, hadn't it? There was no way I could be communicating with the dead, no way he would be there, talking to me, no matter how close we'd been, could there?

_'You left me...'_ I thought desperately, trying to kick away the nagging voice that was cruelly taunting me into my mind. I didn't want to live in a world that no one else could understand. Without Fred, I really would be considered mad. They wouldn't believe that the things I heard, saw, and thought were real, there had been only one other person for that, and his voice, my voice, was here, trying to keep me there. _'You promised you never would, and you left!'_ I screamed in my head, pleading to rid of the voice.

_'George...'_ He sounded hurt. I shook my head again, frightening my family undoubtedly.

_'They can't hear you. How come only I can hear you? You aren't real...'_ As much as it stung me to think this, I had to, for my own sake. I had to force any hope away from the connection that I still felt. It had to be an echo, from the years and years we'd been together, the lifetime we'd spent as one.

_'How many times have they ever been able to, George? You know damn well that I'm here, just like I promised. I'm not out there, George.'_ Fred's voice rang through my head, and I had to look at each face of my aching family in turn to make sure they weren't tricking me. _'I'm in here, where I have always been. Since the day we were born. You know that. Don't you ever forget it. Don't let them force me away from you.'_

_'They'll think I'm batty if I talk to a voice in my head!'_ I protested, not feeling nearly as ridiculous as I had a few moments ago.

_'Then don't talk. You don't need to. All you need to do is remember. Remember, George. Don't forget me. We promised, you promised. If you forget, that is when I am truly gone; dead. Don't leave me George, I can't go on without you.'_ My tears burned my face with this, hotter than they'd ever been, splashing down onto my mirror, washing away the dirt and pain from my brother.

_'I'm scared Fred.'_ I admitted, not caring who was looking at me, or him as I clutched his robes, refusing to let the connection drop, just in case.

_'Don't be, I'm here, remember?'_ I sniffled back my tears to no avail and I saw his smiling face turn determined in my head. _'Now straighten up. You've got to help fight Big Bad Voldy. You've got to make sure he doesn't hurt any more of us. Families have to stick together, George.'_ I nodded, fully aware that my family had noticed.

_'You're scared too, aren't you?'_ I thought, knowing well that he was.

_'I am. But, not as much, because I'm with you now.'_ Fred's eyes seemed to grow foggier still on the body, but I could feel him in me now, a part of me again, completing me once more. I let go of his robes slowly, feeling the fabric slip through my fingers. I looked to the flooded faces of my family, seeing each of them in turn, meeting their worried, scared, confused eyes. When they could see the determination in my own, they knew what I was going to say.

"We will avenge Fred." They only words I said, my voice seeming far away, almost as if someone else was speaking through my body. I knew that my eyes held the intensity of two, I knew that Fred was not gone, no matter what they tried to tell me, he would never leave me, I would never leave him. And now, we had to go and fight for our friends, for Harry Potter, for each other. We had to rid of this monster that took away a better part of me, only, unbeknownst to him, I stole it back.

_'We will avenge you.'_ I thought, as I glanced back at the body. The traces of a grin on his face seemed magnified and I knew that somewhere, even within me, he had heard and he was smiling back to me.

--  
Did you like it? I'm not very good at 1st person POV, but I tried. It's not usually what I write, so 3rd might have slipped in there. Sorry, if you let me know, I'll fix it glady.  
Please review.

Till next time,  
-J X 


End file.
